Alan KAW Harper
by Mislav
Summary: Alan Harper is acused to be a serial killer! He will be saved by last person he excepts. My first Two and a half man fanfiction. Please, review me.
1. Chapter 1

Alan comes to his car. It's night. He wears white shirt and black pants. He tooks key from right pocket of pants, unlocks it, sits on drivers seat, puts brief case on pasenger seat, puts on seatbelt, turns on the car and drives off. He turns on the radio. He tries to change station on the radio. He loses control and hits back of parked car near by. He tries to drive of, but can't start the car runing. He hears police car coming. He rans out, closing the doors behind. Female police officer runs out of car. She is about 5'9 tall, average weight, in mid 30's, Caucasian, with long black hair and black eyes. Alan jumps into yard of family house near the road over the fence, and rolls into the pool. He rans ou of pool and jumps over other said of a fence, loosing his left shoe and falling on the road. Vicious street dog starts runing towards him. He starts runing back, loosing another shoe. He manages to run to police car and police officer lets him in. He is Caucasian, in early 30's, with short black hair and black eyes.

-O, Thank you very much!-he says.

-Police officer turns back and shows him Alan's photograph, taken while he was runing, on his I-pod.

Scene fades into Alan siting in bed with Lindsay. He only wears his underpants, she red bra and panties.

-Long story short-he says-they tooked me in jail, photographed me, tooked me fingerprints, palm prints, DNA sample, then booked me in cell with drunk bugging serial killer. Tried to call Charlie, was too drunk to understand me, call Judith, didn't believe me, planed to call you, didn't let me anymore. Gave me to court next day, found me guilty, decided that I need to pay damage. 500 dolars. When I came home, Jake asked me: "What tooked you so long?"

-But I did came looking for you-she said.

-Yes, you are-he said, smiling.

They start to make out. Soonly after, SWAT team enters the room, and push Allan of the bed, handcuffing him.

-OK, I know I shouldn't downland that Shakira's song!-he says.-Won't happen again!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

-Mr. Allan Harper-one of SWAT team members said-you are under arrest for nine counts of 1st degree murder and twenty one count of sexual assault!

Allan is stuned. Lindsay also.

While they are taking him away, he sees Walden and Jake in their pidjamas, standing in living room. First time in his life, on their faces, he sees something like... concern, empathy for him.

And, despite everything, he feels good about it.

Newspaper journalist are all around, taking photos, videotaping, tryng to ask him something.

Only then he realises that he is in deep trouble.

#

They book him in interogation room and give him crapy, but warm clothes. It tooked very little for somebody to show up. Female police officer, in early 40's, Caucasian, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She sits on chair oposite to him.

-So, we finaly meet-she says.-KAW killer.

-Can I get something to drink?-he asks.

-No!

-I'm thirsty when I'm under stress.

-And you should be!

-Under stress or thirsty?

-Both!

-Realy? Because I'm geting hungry too...

He shuts up when she puts photographs of nineteen women on desk in front of him.

-Who are they?-he asks.

-Those are women who you raped. And, some of them, murdered. In almost thirty years period.

-I didn't.

-We have DNA evidence.

-I don't know how it got there.

-You were arested for traffic offence three days ago. We tooked your fingerprints, palm prints and DNA and run it through unsolved cases database before puting them in AFIS and CODIS... Routine procedure. We found a match.

-That is a mistake.

-All victims were killed with .44 calibar Magnum. You got gun permit and purchusaed .44 calibar Magnum and munition five months prior to first murder.

-For self-defense! I got robed a blind date! Twice! In one ocasion! And I would like that I can say that was the worst thing that hapened me that night!

-And first victim bare striking resembalance on your ex-wife, Judith.

-So what?

-So, you're in deep shit.

-I am, for my whole life. The part of that is, I guess, to end up locked up for that.

-Or excecuted.

-I wouldn't be that fortunate.

-Wanna bet?

Alan decides to stay quiet.

-Serial rapist was active in your neighborhood from 1984 till 1986, when you were between ages of 16 and 18. Ten teenage girls and one adult woman were raped: Dianne Smith, 15, Emily Pitt, 14, Amy Wilson, 18, Jenny Budd, 17, Gina Smith, 16, Kimberly Davis, 15, Julie Green, 15, Cindy DuBois, 15, Natalie Walker, 17, and Stephanie Twain, 18, and one grown up woman, Melinda Hetzel, 38. First rape occured on 12th October 1984, last one on 5th December 1986. DNA from semen recovered on all eleven rape lots matches to you.

-It needs to be some kind of mistake.

-DNA never lies. All rapes were commited in same fashion. Rapist would sneak in their bedrooms at night through window while they were sleeping and gage them with white gauze to prevent them screaming, waking them up. He would threat them with knife, wich he also used to cut their pidjamas, and flee the scene afterwards. He would wear dark shirt, dark pants, black gloves and black sky mask.

-Cynthia Mathews, 35. Registrated sex offender. Two years in prison for statuory rape when she was 23 and for agrivated sexual assault on teenage girl when she was 28. Moved into eria month prior to her murder, wich tooked place on 20th August 2003. In bathroom of local train. Female passanger found her at 4:30 pm. She was naked, raped, beaten, shoot with .44 calibar Magnum: once in heart, once in face. Gaged with paper towels from toilet. Killer used hundreds of that towels as silencer. Word KAW smured on mirow. No fingerprints in blood. Killer wore glowes. No latent or bloody shoeprints. He wore plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms. No semen. He used condom. Her riped chlose was burned in sink, so no forendic evidence will remain on it. Blood was found in sink and it's drawer, mixed with water, and trash can was moved. Killer was undressed during crime and kept chlose hiden behind trash can so blood and gunpowder residue won't remain on it. She had bruises and black fibers on hands and legs, wich meant that killer probably used his black shoe lashes to bind her. Pubic hair was found on her. DNA profile was made. It was male. It wasn't in CODIS. Gloves, shoe covers, condom and it's wraper were found burned in trash can few miles away. No biological clues survived, except for traces of victim's blood. Towels matched to those from toilet, and condom and it's wraper to that from condom machine in the train. Only one coin was found inside. There was no usable fingerprints,bit DNA profile from swet and skin cells found on it was made. It matched to that from pubic hair. Your DNA matches to that from pubic hair, swet and skin cells. Glowes and shoe covers match to that wich you use in your ordination. You probably had it with you in your brief case. We are searching your home for that incriminating shoe lashes and trophies. Trash can where incriminating idoms were found was 159 feets away from your residence. We are also going to make balistic testing.

-I wasn't there-he says.

-Then, on 10th March 2005, at 11 pm, masked man came into bar called Beer, two miles away from your residence. He shoot one specific woman in bar, 32 yeae old Sharon DuBois, once in heart and once in face, with his .44 calibar Magnum. He then fleed. Few man ran after him, but they were unable to caught him. In bar, kiler droped scrap of paper, word KAW being writen on it. Killer was middle-aged Caucasian male, about 5'10 tall, average weight, wearing black plastic raincoat over his chlose and white latex glowes on his hands and white plastic shoe bottoms over shoe covers. Interestingly, balistic testing didn't matched that murder to murder of Cynthia Mathews, but it was obious that murders were conected. Sharon actualy staid aliveDavor two days, but couldn't comunicate and she eventualy died, in horrible pain. Mask, raincoat, glowes and shoe covers were found burned in black plastic trash bag in dumpster 200 feets away. Raincoat matched to that stolen from abonded unlocke store near bar. No forensic evidences survived, except for small traces of gunpowder and victaims blood, and some skin cells on scurf. DNA was male's and matched to that from Cynthia's case, but it still wasn't in CODIS. That is your DNA. We also found box of matches in your room, wich matches to those from that bar. Here's what we think. You were there, hiting on her. She turned you down, cruly. You drove your car short distance away, puted on your glowes and shoe covers wich you had there, used baseball cap, scurf and sunglasses wich you had there as a disguise, tooked your gune, wich you had in your car, stole raincoat, used it as aditional disguise and so you wouldn't live fiber evidence and so blood and gunpowder wouldn't come on your chlose, shoot her, leave your note,quickly picked up shell casings, fleed back to your car, puted incriminating idoms in bag from your car, burned it in dumpster near by with matches you tooked from bar, sat in your car, drove off, and disposedood the shellcasings later. But you forgot matches.

-Ridicilous.

-Then, few days later, police received anonymous letter from person calling himself KAW killer. He claimed resonsibility for nurders and promised to continue killing. Then, on 2nd April 2005, at 2 am, after Green day concert in Malibu, naked female's body was found in old barel near female's toilet. Word KAW was writen inside, in her blood. By i-dees, she was identifeid as 16 years old Jessica Browse. She was shoot once in heart and once in face with .44 calibar Magnum. Killer picked up shell casings. Her hands and legs were binded with medical tape and she was gaged with white sterile coff. There were signs of rape. Pair of latex glowes, pair of plastic shoe covers, condom, it's wraper and her chlose were found burned in trash can near by. No forensical evidences survived. There was blood near by. That was murder scene. World KAW was smudged in blood there too. Bite mark was found on her right breast, for wich expert said it was made around the time of her death. It wasn't clear enough for forensic examination, but there was some silavia on it. DNA was male's and matched to that from two previous cases. Same DNA profile was found in human hair found in tape. It wasn't in CODIS. That's your DNA. Anonymous letter was send again week after. Again from KAW killer, who claimed responsinility. And then there are six last victims.


	3. Chapter 3

She continues:

-On 20th July 2008, 50 year old Marylin Smith was found death in elite LA museum, called The History. She was naked, binded with purple medical tape and gaged with white sterile cloff. She was shoot once in heart and once in face. Word KAW was smered in her blood on the wall. She was raped, but no semen was recovered. They did found male's DNA from silavia on her face, hands and legs, wich matched to that from previous cases, and in human hair found on the tape. Security camera videotaped man following her to female toilet and came into male's as soon she entered female's bathroom. He came out about half hour later, but she never came out. He wore black tuxedo, so blood wasn't seen on his clothes. He wore plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms and white latex gloves on hands, presumably to avoid leaving fingerprints, palm prints and shoe prints. He had short black hair, black beard, moustaches, big scar on his right cheek and wore black sunglasses. He was Caucasian, about 5'10 tall, average weigh. Pair of latex glowes, shoe covers, condom, it's wraper, aluminium folia and pilow were found in black plastic trash bag in dumpster near parking lot 100 feets away. No forensical evidences survived. DNA belongs to you. And victaim bared striking resemblance on your mother. You have problems with you, right?

-How do you know that?

-Your sons Facebook page.

-That sonofabitch!

-Your ex wife, to whom you lived 12 years, gave birth to him!-she said, schocked.

-I know-he says.

She tooks a deep breath and continues.

-Then, 42 year old Shelly Wilson, murdered on 10th December 2009. Murdered on 3:30 pm. Killer sneaked into her car through unlocked trunk, and lied in waiting on back seat. When she was waiting, due to traffic stuck, and bludgeoned her with brick from behind, draged her on back seat, binded her and gaged her, riped her chlose, raped her, shoot her once in heart and once in face, using her clothes as silencer,strangled her with her sock post mortem, and fleed, leaving her there till car club was called and found her. Word KAW was smered with her blood on car window. Pair of latex gloves, pair of plastic shoe covers, her chlose, condom and its wraper were found burned in plastic bag in ditch 200 feets away. No forensic evidences survived. Car seats were leather and no fibers remained. Two unidentifeid hairs were found on back seats. DNA was male's and wasn't in CODIS. It matched to that from other murders. Human hair was also found inside her head wound. DNA was the same. Killer probably wore dark clothing so blood wouldn't be seen by pas byers on the street. She had no known enemies. Day after KAW killer send another letter. Letter said (she tooks it from file snd reads it): "I killed Shelly Wilson. I was stalking her while I was at work. I saw her taking lunch from her car during lunch break and remembered wich car is hers. I parked my car on desert parking lot 200 ferts away. I had glowes and plastic shoe covers in brief case in my car and I puted them on. I also tooked tape and white cloff I had in plastic bag in my brief case and gun and lighter wich I had in my glowe compartment. Her trunk was unlocked and I sneaked in it, then on back seat. She drove off soonly after. I waited for my oportunity. I got one when she stoped since she get stuck in traffic. I knocked her unconcisnouses from behind with my hammer, draged her on back seat, and ropes her chlose, bar and panties. I taped her hands and legs with tape and gaged her with washing cloff. I waited for her to wake up, then raped her, while wearing protection, and shoot her once in heart and once in face, using washing coffs as silencer, killing her. Istrangled her with her bra post mortem. I tooked her chlose, ran out, puted glowes and shoe covers in trash can, burned it in dumpster near by, puted gun He claimed he was stalking her while she was on work in drug store and left his car parked on deserted parking lot 200 feets away and covered with blue plastic car security cameras in drug store or outside. Nobody noticed me. I won again, dutch bags! Fuck you."

-No comments.

-On 14th February 2010, at 6 pm, man walked into Beer bar once again. He shoot one of women, 40 year old divorcee Julie Stanworth, with .44 calibar Magnum, once in head and once in heart, and wounded her friend, 30 year old Midge Shepard, in right shoulder, quickly picked up shell casings and fleed. Nobody managed to catch him. Her friend survived, but Julie was killed instantly. He wore black sky mask over face, with eye, nose and mouth holes, white latex gloves on hands, black working shoes, blue plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms, and red plastic raincoat over chlose. Those idoms were found burned in dumpster short distance away. No forensical evidences survived. Killer droped scrap of paper with word KAW writen in it with red ink, inside drawing of broken heart. Eye lash was found on paper. It also seemed killer cut himself while runing: bloody piece of latex was found was found on nail sticking from wall of abonded building near dumpster. DNA from eye lash and blood, swet and skin cells found on piece of latex and DNA from blood on dumpster and on the road was the same. It also matched to DNA from other KAW murders. DNA wasn't in CODIS. Week later, police received letter from KAW killer, saying: "We meet again, loosers. On Valenteine's day this year I was watching women in Beer bar. I walked to my car and puted on raincoat, latex glowes, plastic shoe covers and sky mask, tooked my .44 Magnum. Walked back to bar. It was about 6 pm. Stumbled in. I shoot bitch who was siting with her friends around table near window. She was about 5'8, average weight, with long black hair and black eyes, wearing red T-shirt, blue jeans and black women's shoes with high heels. I shoot her once in heart and once in face. I shoot her friend siting next to her in right sholder. She was about 5'8, slightly overweight, Caucasian, with long curly red hair and blue leyes, wearing blue T-shirt, red jeans and white shoes. I droped my card, picked up shell casings and fleed. I stuffed glowes, shoe covers, mask and raincoat in bag, dumped it in dumpster, and burned it with lighter wich I had in my pocket. I ran to my car, sat in and drived of. Again, you failed to capture me, you useles mistakes of nature. When will you finaly confess you are defedat, assholes?"

-I am not hungry anymore.

-And then, on 10th March 2012, last murder, at 2 pm, mile away from your sons school. Masked killer jumped out and started shooting on police car parked on parking lot near by. He wore dark jacket and black pants, zombi mask, white latex glowes on hands and white plastic shoe covers ober shoe bottoms. Firts bullit shoot and killed 16 years old Midge Monk, who was driving her car near by. Second bullit shoot 30 year old police officer Jon Cook in right fist. Third shoot police officer Alyssa Morgan in heart, fourth in face, killing her. Killer fleed. He droped piece of paper with word KAW writen on it, in capital letters, in red ink. He burned mask chlose, mask, glowes and shoe covers in dumpster short distance away. No forensical evidences survived. Four days later, police received a letter saying: We meet again. I killed one of ours this day, suckers. And some kid in fancy car. And also wounded one of hours. With my dear .44. At about 2 pm. With my white latex glowes over hands, white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms and my zombi mask over face. I bett your so called cops pissed themselves. I picked up shell casings, burned my glowes, shoe covers and mask in dumpster near by, with my lighter, sat in my car parked short distance away from dumpster and drove of. I later dumped shell casings in ocean, replaced barrel on my gun, dumped it there too, and washed rest of clothes I wore in bleach. Luckily, there was no blood on it, I was standing too far. I also gave my car on detail cleaning next day. Me: 8, you: 0. Goodbye till next gruesome rape and murder, suckers!" The only clue we had was DNA profile from traces of sweat on dumped piece of paper. DNA matches to you. What do you have to say about that?

-That I'm geting realy, realy cold-Alan says, in soft, whipy, scared voice.

-Last murder occured exactly three months ago. At 11:30 pm, five miles away from your residence, prostitue, 25 year old Alyssa Smithart was killed in drive by. She was shoot once in heart and once in face. Killer was driving black Audi A3. It was found on parking lot 3 miles away. Latex glowes, pair of white plastic shoe covers, protective plastic and sky mask were found burned in trash can on parking lot. No forensical evidences survived. Licence plates linked car to rent-a-car company. Man who rent ishoewed drivers licence on name Jon Lisbon. Man of that name claimed wallet with his documents was stolen from him that night in bar two miles away from crime scene. Killer was described as Caucasian male, between 5'8 and 5'10 tall, wearing blue baseball cap and black sunglasses. Handwriting analysis was impossible because he wrote name Jon Lisbon with capital letters. Week later, another letter was sent from KAW killer: "I was in bar. I saw drunk heavy-set guy drinking bear. He droped his wallet. I picked it up. Walked to Rent a car company male away and puted on blue baseball cup and black sunglasses on as disguise. I rented car on his name, Jon Lisbon, using his drivers licence. I rented black Audi A3 with licence plates RENT-A-CAR 2000. I puted on glowes on hands and shoe covers over shoe bottoms so I wont leave fingerprints, palm prints and shoe prints, lipnja mask over face to disguise myself, and protective plastic over drivers seat and seatbelt to avoid leaving fibers. I drove two miles away and passedby few hookers. I opened pasenger side window. I shoot one once in heart and once in face. She was Caucasian, about 5'4 tall, average weight, with long curly red hair and black eyes, wearing white T shirt, short black leather skirt and black leather boots. I parked car on desert parking lot few miles away, cuted my name in glowe compartment with my knife, burned gloves, shoe covers,plastic and mask in trash can near by with my lighter, came back home with public transportation, washed my knife in sink, washed my clothes in bleach, replaced barrel on my gun and dumped barel and shell casings in ocean. Me: 9, you: 0." Word KAW was cuted into glowe compartment. Only forensical evidence found in car was found in car: silavia on chewing gum on car floor, with traces of gunpowder residue on it. DNA matched to that from other cases and wasn't in CODIS. That's your DNA. We also found box of matches in your car, wich match to that from bar in wich Jon Lisbon was, and we also found a pen. Ink from it match to that from signature. You are 5'10, and we found pocket knife in your room, wich blade shape matched to letters cuted in car.

Young male police officer walks in, closing the doors behind, walks to female police officer who interogates Allan and whispers something on her left ear. She knods her head, and he walks out, closing the doors behind.

-You have visit-she says and walks out, closing the doors behind.

Soonly after, she lets Walden and Jake in.


	4. Chapter 4

-I lied that my dad died to come back from army on one week and I get this?- Jake is disapointed.

-Alan glares at him, but decide to stay silent.

-Jake... sit down-Walden says.

They both sit on two metal chairs near table, oposite from table.

-We just heard you are arested as a SERIAL KILLER!-Walden says.

-Serial killer? Cool!-Jake says.

-Jake!-Walden says, then continues-Lets make it fast. What evidences they have?

-DNA.

-Damm it! DNA is never good. Let me ask you this: did you do that?

-What?! Of course I didn't!

-You are saying you are framed?

-Yes.

-Have you considered insanity defense.

-What defense? I'm not crazy! Whait... You actualy think this is end up on trial?!

-Dude, that is DNA we are talking about! For wich serial killer case are you acused off.

-I don't know... For some KAW case.

-O right, now you are officialy screwed.

-KAW...-Jake says longingly.-We have meal in army we call like that. It's short for Kaviar, Apple, Whipped cream.

Both Alan and Walden glare at him.

-You don't want to know-he says after short silence.

-On how many counts of murder are You acused off?

-I don't know. For all, I guess. Where is Lyndsey?

-In jail. She atacked camerman who tried to videotape her. Don't wory. I'll bail her out. And you, if possible.

-You will be all over the news now-Jake says.-My plan backfire. Thanks a lot!

-Did you contacted Evelyn?

-Of course I did. She'll be right here... as soon as she finishes selling another house.

-Well, I would like to say that I'm shocked-Alan comments.

-Look,maybe that will has some use for you! You're gonna need money for lawyer, court expences, suit...

-We can rent a suit.

-But, if we rent it, we won't be able to sell it to some of rich serial killers fans for case you are found guilty. But, I'm not saying that you would be!

Police officer soonly comes in again, with file in her hand.

-Did you finaly cleared up this mistake?-Alan asked, iritated.

-Actualy, You will be charged for three more murders-she said.

-Three more?!-Alan is in disbelief.-How many people lives in Malibu?

She sits on chair opposite from Alan, after Jake stand up and moves to side.

-It hapened 10 days prior to your arest-she said.-Man drove in blue Ford near lesbian par at 1:30 am and shoot lesbian couple leaving the bar, 30 year old Hillary Xo and 27 year old Kimberly Millard, both once in face and once in heart with .44 calibar Magnum. He dumped three fire crackers after his car through opened window too prevent being caught. Car was found dumped on desert parking lot 10 miles away. White latex glowes, white plastic shoe covers and protective plastic was found burned in trash can near by. No forensical evidence survived. Word KAW was smired on inside of drivers side door window. Blood was presumably killers, but he added inhibitors in it, so any DNA or serological testing was impossible. Car was stolen. Female owner left it in front of lesbian bar, with doors unlocked and key inside. There was no any evidences, but we found inhibitors in your room, wich matched to that from blood. Also on your work computer we found all letters writen by killer. You deleted them and replaced them with other files after printing them, but You forgot to delete files made after printing. Printer, papers, envelopes, samo and glue found in your office match too. Purple medicine tape and cloff found on victaims match to that you use too. Black fibers on them match to that from your medicine bag. Some were found in your bag too. And what about Zoey Wilson?

Alan's face suddenly turns furious.

-Who is she... Alan?-Walden asked carefuly.

-She is woman who raped and killed your roomates girlfriend, Marilynn Bell-police officer says

Alan jumps from his seat.

-Let Marylynn alone!-he yelled.-Let her rest in peace, bitch!

-Alan... sit down-Walden said and Alan carefully sit down

-Zoey-police officer continued carefuly.-Was Allans girlfriend to whom he dated when he was 14, like her. One day, when they were at her home alone, Zoey breake in, knocked him unconcisnouses, raped Marylynn, strangled her, and fleed. Alan woke up near her corpse. He identifeid her from police mugg shuts. At her posetion, police found pair of shoes and glowes wich matched ti shoe prints found at the scene, but there was not enought thread marks to identifei them as those and only shoes and glowes. Psychaitrists gave his statement in question on trial, claiming him suffering from separation anxiety. Because all that she was found not guilty. Zoey was found bludgeoned to death in her house on 20th May 1986, at 5 pm, by mailman. Front doors were wide opened. She was bludgeoned to death with lamp torch. She was brutaly raped post mortem. Killer puted diafragma found in her house in her to avoid leaving semen and pulled it out later. Killer burned her chlose, togerher with her diafragma and it's wraper in sink in kitchen with lighter tooken from her kitchen to ruin possible forensic evidences, none of wich survived. He also stole her braicelent. Autopsy showed she was killed between 2 and 4 pm, and that killer is right handed. Blood was found under her fingernails. He used kitchen cloff to wipe of his fingerprints and shoe prints, and he left it in yard. Unfortunately, DNA analysis wasn't avaliable yet. Since You were 17 and police was sympathetic towards you, you were never considered a suspect. Only five days ago, DNA testing ed evidences started. DNA analysis was over about half hour ago. Your DNA profile matches to skin cells from cloffand lighter and from blood under her fingernails. And you are right handed, like the killer. And it seems that neckless your mother is wearing looks very simmilair to stolen one. She claimes you gave it to her for her birthday, year after the murder Can You explain that?

-No-Alan says after short silence.-But I don't feel sorry for her. Altough I didn't kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

Soonly after, Alan was draged in his cell, in cellblock F. His cellmate hapened to be 250 pound weight and 6'2 feets tall Somalian biker with long black hair, black eyes, black beard and moustaches, tatooed and dressed in leather clothing. Alan lied on bed above him.

-Why are you here?-he asked him.

-Multiple charges of 1st degree murder, rape and kidnappings-Alan blursted out.

-You're screwed-man said and started snoring.

Alan covered himself with sheet and silently cried himself to sleep.

#

-All get uuuuuppp!

Strong voice woke up Alan at 6 am. He was so Sleepy that he forgot he is on uper bed and tried to walk down.

Luckily, only consequences were bleeding nose and 87 bruises.

He slowly made his way to prison kitchen in line with other inmates. Plates and dishes he get were half-washed. For breakfast, he got some scrubled eggs, wich smelled kinda funny and tasted desperately, piece of toast, with some green stuff on it, and cup of black caffe with dead fly in it. It was awful, but he was so hungry and thirsty that he ate and drink all that. LITERALY all. About half hour later, they went back at their cells on same way. Asian guy was watching football game on TV, and Alan left on his bed, schacking his body.

How could this happen? He knows he never hurt or even tought to hurt anybody. All his life he was tryng to get a best from himself for himself and others. And know... he is... well, here.

Where is justice? Hapiness? Anything good in his life?

How will Jake cope with this?

His mother?

Lindsay?

Walden?

Everybody olready hate him, he's sure.

What did he do to deserve this?

Alan silently cried himself to sleep and slept for about three hours.

Soonly after he woke up, guard told him he hasa visit. He was taken in big white room with white desks on the middle, seperate by bulliet proof glass. Guard tooked him to his spot near desk. Walden was siting on another side of a desk. They were comunicating through phones wich were there, one on each side of a desk.

-What do they say?-Alan asked.

-Nothing good, unfortunately-Walden said.-Bullets you owe match to that found in victaims by brand and chemical componant. Search of ocean near your house recovered remains of red shirt, few gun barrels and shell casings. No forensic evidences survived, but type of barrels and shell casings match to your gun, altought they are too oxcidated for balistic testing. In sef where you keep your gun and bullets, they also found package of twelve gun barrels, nine of wich are missing.


End file.
